


Robert and Pixar Movies

by Trifoilum



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Brave (2012) References, Cuddling & Snuggling, Finding Nemo (2003) References, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inside Out (2015) References, Light Angst, M/M, Pixar, Some discussion of parental neglect, Up (2009) References, WALL-E (2008) References, mentions of Val
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trifoilum/pseuds/Trifoilum
Summary: Robert didn’t put much resistance as you began pulling out one Pixar DVD after another, in fact; you even saw a cocky smirk- as if he’s challenging you. But despite knowing that Pixar is a master of tearjerking animation, their effect on Robert was still very remarkable.(a.k.a : 5 times Robert Small cried watching Pixar movies + 1 time he didn't.)





	Robert and Pixar Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert for Monster Inc., Finding Nemo, WALL-E, Up, Brave, and Inside Out. I try to minimize the spoiler but it's definitely spoiler-y.  
> Most of bolded quotes were (intended to be) direct quotes from the movie.
> 
> Also, lots of crying and cuddling and some amount of self reflection. I'd like to think part of Robert's recovery includes them all.

When you’re dating ( _what_ ) a movie aficionado like Robert Small ( _still cannot believe it_ ), at some point animated movies are bound to be explored. To your immense shock, your neighbor-turned-boyfriend has never watched any. It was either cinematographic masterpieces, guilty pleasures, trash TV shows, and your mind was reeling from the implication that animated movies were somehow less intriguing or meaningful for this man. What should you introduce him to first? Ghibli? Disney? The enigmatic works of Satoshi Kon? _Tekkon Kinkreet_? French animation?

….maybe Pixar.

Robert didn’t put much resistance as you began pulling out one Pixar DVD after another, in fact; you even saw a cocky smirk- as if he’s challenging you. But despite knowing that Pixar is a master of tearjerking animation, their effect on Robert was still very remarkable.

 

*********************

**I : Finding Nemo**

*********************

 

Everything was going so well.

Robert had enjoyed the movies so far. The pizza was all gone. Betsy was adorably content until she fell asleep. _Monsters Inc._  had been entertaining and gave Robert ideas about how cryptids might be criminals who have been banished from Monstropolis. The hunter had explained his theories with animated hand gestures, then punctuated it with passionate taps on the couch both of you were on. He looked intense and brooding, and yet a few quick grins told you that he found this as serious as you did (not at all). Seeing him so free and relaxed like this made your heart warm all over.

“Look, what I’m saying is, throw their criminals in our world; they got rid of their scum _and_ they got extra electricity. It’s a win-win. “

“But laughter is more powerful. The movie said that.” You argued, if only to move the conversation further along. Your eyebrow arched just to be more dramatic.

Robert took a long, final drag of his cigarette. “Laughter was new. It’s their solar energy. What about all those years before that?” He tossed the cigarette into the ashtray. “Children are loud but they don’t know anything about fear yet. Have you ever heard an adult screaming for their lives?”

Alright, it’s Conspiracy Theorist Robert. You nudged his chest. “Sounds like you have a story, Robert.”

There was a quiet scrutiny as his eyes never left yours. Damn, was he gorgeous—that intense stare, those stubbles, those lips…. “That I do,” a smirk grew, “But we have a movie date today, so that can wait.” His arm stretched to pull you close, his lips gently kissed your forehead. You returned the kiss before settling your body on top of his, hands feeling the worn-out shirt, smelling the strong aroma of cigarettes and his natural scent, enjoying the headiness. You could really spend tonight just lying on his chest like this, but alas. You pressed the remote. The next was _Finding Nemo_.

There was the sea, and you forgot what happened until you saw the clownfish--Marlin.

**“Did your man deliver? Or did he deliver?”**

_Oh fuck no no no._  You let out a sharp gasp and reached for the remote, trying to stop the video. But Robert pulled it away, confused. “What?”

**“…and the neighbourhood is awesome.”**

  
Your back was tense, your heart was thumping mad and your hands kept trying to reach for the remote as Marlin and Carol (that was her name, you remembered now) flirted with each other. The older man kept the remote out of your reach, but his frown hinted of recognition. “What’s wrong?”

**”Coral, honey, these are our kids we’re talking about! They deserved the best!”**

“No, please, Robert—this—this won’t end well. She will die. And the babies—“

You could feel his body tense, see his eyes fixed on the screen. The remote was still in his hands. The movie kept playing. Marlin chased Carol. You rose from his embrace, trying to turn the TV off, anything—

Silence. The neighbourhood was empty. **“Where did everybody go?”**   _The barracuda_.

And it was too late to stop. The screen faded into black. Only one egg was left. There was silence.

**“There, there, there. It’s okay. Daddy’s got you. I promise, I will never let anything happen to you…Nemo.”**

Your attention was broken from the screen as the remote fell on the floor with a soft thud. Robert abruptly stood and headed to the kitchen. You ignored the opening and immediately followed, and watched as he took a bottle of white wine (he didn’t stock any whiskey these days) and poured it into a glass. He chugged it; not even bothering to savor the taste.

“Sorry—let’s...I didn’t remember. Sorry.” A pang of guilt and worry struck your chest, exacerbated by the deep frown on his face. “Let’s just watch something else.”

“Never mind,” he said, steeliness embedded deep. The glass was haphazardly placed on the kitchen table. Heavy breathing turned into a hiss as one hand lightly punched the counter in frustration. You were afraid but he beckoned you to come closer, pulling you into a crushing hug that you returned, taking deep breaths while burying his head on your shoulder. “Fuck,” he croaked, and you could smell the wine he drank. “Fuck.”

His hands were grasping your shirt like he was trying not to fall while yours rubbed his stiffened back. You murmured soft, gentle words as he held back sobs. “What a _grounded_  plot,” Robert whispered. It was exactly what you feared. “Heard the movie will make you cry but what the hell.”

“Robert—should we cancel the night?” No answer. You offered something else. “Do you…want to talk? Should I..leave?”

“No…no, just. Fuck, ’s just the beginning, huh,” he let a deep breath. “Did it have a happy ending?”

His question was a surprise, but you obliged. “Yeah. All of their movies do-- I can tell you the synopsis if you want. Help you prepare,” you offered. Amanda talked about content warnings before. This was the time for it.

Robert murmured while pressing his nose to the crook of your neck, “Was he a good father?”

“Well, there’s a father-son conflict in this movie, but it’s _Finding Nemo_ , not _Frustrating Nemo._ ,”

That netted a chuckle, and you were grateful for it. Robert let you go and his hands cupped your cheeks. His eyes, now slightly red, were fixed on yours; stubborn yet firm and you slowly nodded in trust and understanding. Your lips met his, patient, careful, and certain. He faintly smiled into the kiss. “Let’s keep watching. I could fucking use a happy ending, and not the orgasmic kind.”

You returned the smile before he slowly let you go. He poured another glass of wine then handed the bottle to you. “But before that, put this somewhere I won’t know.”

By the end of the movie, the glass was never refilled. Robert was pensive, but you knew he had laughed. You found yourself on top of his body again, holding his hands until the credits, as usual, were over. The eyes that looked at you were filled with longing.

 

*********************

**II : WALL-E**

*********************

 

Robert’s eyes were fixated on the screen and you recognized this face as the Robert who liked to discuss cinematic elements. Occasionally he would make sagely comments; other times a snarky commentary.

“A cockroach? Really, a cockroach?”

“Now the animators really deserves a kudos for making this robot so human-like. Good job, Pixar.”

“He’s a robot and he’s alone and he cannot get drunk? They really want to emphasize on that existential depression, huh.”

“See? The juxtaposition of old romance movies and these full-blown computer graphics works perfectly with the mood. WALL-E’s lonely in this entire fancy junkyard, while all these people were not.”

You were content to listen while sitting on the floor. Your eyes were admiring the painstakingly beautiful atmosphere of decay and rust while one hand absently rubbed Betsy’s belly. She had settled herself nicely on your lap while her owner sat directly behind you, trapping you with his legs and hands. Occasionally you would softly kiss his arms and hands, feeling his warmth without the leather jacket. Robert would lean forward and kiss your hair while petting Betsy at the same time. Betsy definitely enjoyed the attention, and so did you.

EVE’s coming was a moment of joy (“YES! Give the robot some love! Some love from a certified badass!”) and WALL-E’s moment with the sleeping EVE was _almost_  crossing the line (“At least he wasn’t being a creep,” you argued), but the moment when they left earth left Robert with a dissatisfied frown.

They were entering the spaceship and Robert’s focus seemed to be completely broken by now. He lit up a cigarette and blew the smoke away. He leaned back with a soft thump, and then leaned forward again, resting his chin on the top of your forehead. One of his hand slowly slipped under your shirt and the roughness of it was _really_  distracting.

“After the brilliant opening, it’s turning into your generic sci-fi movie?” He whispered near your ears, tone disappointed as fingers traced circles on your torso. “BOO!” he shout-whispered. Betsy was sleeping on the floor, unaware of the noise.

Grinning, you turned your head and gave Robert’s lips a peck. “No, come on; just watch. I promise it’s good.”

“After such disappointment from the first half? Tsk, tsk.” He gave a very dirty smirk, and if you didn’t know him you would have expected him to _distract_  you until the movie ended.

“Was it that disappointing?” you asked.

“Look, I get that they’re saying important things about consumerism and gluttony and machines controlling you like The Matrix but sometimes it doesn’t have to be that way, you know? Sometimes you might just want to see two lonely individuals falling in love in a broken world and that’s all.”

Wait, was it an allegory?

But that thought was cut short by the scene you’re waiting for. WALL-E flew out of the generation ship. Both of you paused and turned to watch the screen as he floated in space, watching the badass white robot catch him. And then watching the badass white robot squeal in joy as she found the plant she was looking for. After seeing a completely adorable kiss between the two robots, Define Dancing began to play as they flew around the spaceship. The combination of the music, CG, and the adorableness of both robots made you sniffle in its beauty. The look of awe in Robert’s eyes told you that Pixar had done another good job.

When the two humans accidentally touched each other’s hands, you reached out for Robert’s hand too; he didn’t gasp like the human did, but his gaze did land at you. “Hi,” he mirrored the scene with his own rough voice and a tiny laugh. You returned an awkwardly shy smile, and gave Robert a long promising kiss.

“…Okay. So they _do_  understand what the people want,” muttered your neighbor when you broke apart.

The older man hoisted you up and you landed safely on his lap,his fingers and yours interlacing on your lap. His stubble grazed over your shoulder, and you squirmed as he took a deep sniff of you. A bulge was growing against your ass, and you held the urge to grind yourself against it, but the rest of the movie was kind of a blur with Robert so warm against your body and his breath tickling you and all those light kisses he kept peppering on your shoulders…….

Later, when the movie was done and you were naked on your bed, pleasantly sore and entangled with your neighbor-turning-boyfriend; he said that the rest of the movie “couldn’t ever match the beauty of the first half. The ending’s nice, though. WALL-E deserved that happy ending, Good job, scriptwriters.” You’re surprised that he had watched the ending, so the only reply you gave was a mimicking of WALL-E’s infamous ‘Ee-vah?’.

Robert snickered.

 

*********************

**III : Up**

*********************

 

He frowned when you offered the cover and mentioned how similar he was to the old man.

“I’m not old.” You gave him a Look, and he reiterated with a grumble, “I’m not that old.”

“He’s frowning like you,” you teased.

“My hair’s not that white,” he retorted, absently brushing his hair just to make sure.

“He has a dog too.”

“Betsy is cuter and _don’t_ _you dare say otherwise,_ ” said Robert, snarling. It was more adorable than threatening.

He pressed play and settled himself on your couch. “So in this movie, the old man’s wife dies, and he goes on an adventure with this boy” —he pointed at Russell, “who was abandoned by his father, and the dog. Some violence against dogs.” He repeated what you said to him before, nodding once. “Okay, more dead spouses and father issues. This shouldn’t be hard.”

It was hard. For both of you.

“No! No! You cannot—You cannot do this! It’s just beginning why did they do this, they were so happy!” shouted Robert as Carl and Ellie’s life unfolded, and at the end of that flashback he just openly, loudly _sobbed_ and you immediately paused the film and held him close. 

“They were in love. Why? Why didn’t the world work for them?” croaked Robert. By now his body was shaking and your shoulders jolted in slight pain as Robert’s nails pressed on them.

“There, there, let it out. Which part doesn’t work?” despite the pain, your voice is patient. You’re always patient with Robert.

“That shouldn’t happen. Ellie—Ellie should have— _you_  shouldn’t have to suffer“.

You were shocked, but you did remember. Everything that you had, everything that you lost. Dull moments that never got repeated. Little rituals you still absently did sometimes. All the plans that were never going to be, and the plans you had to do it alone. Like sending Amanda to college.

But you couldn’t help but think of Carl, and the past anchoring him down.

“I understand.” You gave Robert’s head a fragile kiss, “Shit happens and it isn’t fair. It’s okay to be wrecked when it took the people you love—it’s okay to miss them. I still do, and it hurts to accept that. But I can tell you this: it hurts more if we don’t let go. We can’t even feel the love—we only feel the pain, their loss, our mistakes.

“And when it happens to us—we’re only carrying all of those.”

You knew that as much as Robert was grieving for you, you weren’t only consoling Robert. And all you could do was to let the emotions out. “Let it out,” you whispered, holding him tight, trying to fight off tears on your own. “I’m here. I won’t leave you alone.”

It was hard to pinpoint when the tears stopped, but soon your home was filled with silence. It was haunting. “For that matter,” he turned to look at you with eyes red and swollen, but his tone was firm and certain,“I love you. And I won’t leave you alone either.” You returned his words by meeting his lips with yours in a soft kiss.

In a devastating change of pace, the movie ended before the credits and the rest of the night was mostly spent talking.

 

*********************

**IV: Brave**

*********************

 

You saw how the red-haired princess proceeded to beat all her suitors, and a part of you was grateful Amanda wasn’t anything like that. Robert watched Merida in her confidence, her recklessness, her aggravation. “Val was like that.”

“No way. I thought Val was a proper Disney Princess,” you lazily retorted, which resulted in a playful nudge on your shoulder.

“She will skin you alive if she hears that and I’m taking the first row when it happens,” said Robert, snickering. “ _Maybe_  Leia. But she’d rather kill a princess than become a princess.”

Robert spoke again when Merida’s mother, Elinor, was furious. “Neither of us wanted her to be any different. Fuck, both of us were proud of Val. My wife was brilliant and determined while I have always been all about that grifter mindset. Fuck authority, right?” He chuckled (a little bit bitterly, you noticed), then took a drag of his cigarette. “She’s definitely our daughter. But I guess I forgot to consider that for Val, I am the authority.”

“Did she…rebel?”

“No, no more than other teenagers, superficially. But she definitely noticed all the times I was absent.” Robert turned to you, his face grim. “Been there, that fucks you up.”

You saw Merida arguing with her mother and it turned into a screaming match so fast, and her bow was thrown into the fireplace. You could feel Robert tensing as Merida ran. Elinor tried to salvage her daughter’s bow in shock leading to her crying uncontrollably out of guilt. But this time your neighbor quickly shook it off, waving his hand. “This is just the beginning.”

You leaned over him, landing a kiss on his temple. “Yeah. Pixar is all about the happy ending.” Both of you adjusted each other, and this time he’s lying on top of your body. The weight and heat of his body as his arms wrapped around your waist were very comfortable.

“...Besides, it’s good. At least they fight.” He muttered into your tacky shirt. “We never did.”

“Really?” As you spoke, Merida was meeting the witch (woodcarver!) and they were dealing. A spell to change her mom.

 “Not like this. Our…’arguments,’ if there were any, were short. Bitter from my side, full of resentment from hers. Again, I am the authority and I deemed fragile peace was better than letting it blow out here, but Val ...the more I think about it, the more I realized she saw it differently. Especially after Marilyn passed away.”

You gently patted his hair as Robert continued. “She probably saw it as her dad –he who should have taken care of her- giving up on her, giving up on everything, and I don’t blame her. Her rebellion was simple then: stall things off until she could break away from her dad. At least she succeeded.”

He didn’t say anything else.

Then the silence was broken by his loud laughter on your chest as Elinor was turned into a bear. Robert was somehow ecstatic. “Seriously? Are you kidding me? This is the coolest shit.”

“How is that cool,” you stated, tone flat.   
“Really?” There was mischievousness in his query. He leered as his hands grazed over your chest. “You don’t think it’d be cool to be a werebear? You don’t think it’d be _hot_?”

You just playfully held his hand and threw it away as you continued watching.

“Do you think I was too proud?” he asked, echoing the mantra from the movie. Elinor had just left her crown, a symbol of her losing the battle for her humanity.

You pondered. “That doesn’t matter. What matters if whether you are willing to acknowledge your mistakes. What matters is whether you’re willing to mend the bond.”

“Was that a spoiler?” asked Robert, but he quickly shrugged it off and continued watching in an unusual silence, “Doesn’t matter.”

The events unfolded as you had watched it before. When the sun rose, and now the daughter was crying over the mother, you could feel Robert rubbing his eyes on your shirt. As a response, his hair was gently ruffled, white hairs slowly played around with. When the film ended and the credits started running, he rose to sit at the edge of the couch. A few tears were sliding down his cheeks before being wiped off, but there was a serene smile accompanying the tears.

"Mend the bond torn by pride,” muttered Robert, and he stood. “Go on without me. Got a phone call to make.” Instead there was silence as he called Val, not really hearing his words but listening to his voice, how soft and slow, focusing to how _gentle_ it was, how  _fatherly_ , and your thoughts wandered to Amanda, and maybe you should call her too, maybe you should ask her how classes had been, maybe…….

Robert wrapped a blanket over your sleeping body, kissed your forehead, and left your house.

 

*********************

**V: Inside Out**

*********************

 

“WHO’S THE FRIEND WHO LIKES TO PLAY BING BONG BING BONG” Robert sang along loudly as Leslie Knope –sorry, Joy—and Bing Bong rode his rainbow-bursting wagon rocket to reach the cliff, and grunted loudly when they failed. For once, you were glad that Betsy wasn’t here. And you’re also glad that you weren’t watching this at the cinema. Robert sang it again, loudly, each time faster than the previous.

And then the pink elephant jumped off the cart in their third attempt. There was silence after the triumph as Joy looked over the cliff. “No.” Robert whimpered, and you instinctively held his hand.

**“Take her to the moon for me, okay?”**

And then the pink elephant faded.

“They cannot do this, THEY CANNOT DO THIS!” Robert burst into an angry tirade, waving hands to the screen. “THEY CANNOT JUST SHOW CHILDREN _THIS_ ; THE NEXT THING THEY’LL KNOW THEY WILL LOSE FAITH IN LIFE AND BECOME **AN ALCOHOLIC PIECE OF SHIT WHO HURTS EVERYONE AND ABANDONS HIS DAUGHTER!**  ”

You were stunned until you heard a choked, guttural, furious sob. You reached for the remote but the older man’s hand grabbed yours.

“Fuck these guys. Fuck them for exploiting the death of childhood for dirty money.” His voice was seething with rage. He drank half of his glass and slammed it on the table. “No. I want to watch this until the end. I want to see what _happy ending_  means, here.”

And you watched until the end as Robert’s rage slowly dissipated. Anger and Disgust made a reckless plan and Riley left home. The hand that held your hand strengthened its grasp as the console slowly turned grey, and even more as Sadness and Joy reached the control room. Sadness unscrewed the bulb and Robert let out a relieved sigh as the almost-grey console regained its colors. You looked at Riley’s empty face, at the golden orbs that turned blue. Happy memories, framed in Sadness’ touch. Riley’s tears slowly falling, another island growing.

Robert said nothing. At first it looked like he stared blankly at the screen. But you wiped your tears and realized that he was crying. The tears flowed without any sobs or choking; the older man didn’t even seem to realize it. The tears continued until the ending, until the credits were gone, until you were staring at nothing.

“How are you feeling?” you gently asked.

“Heh.” He softly giggled, wiping his tears with his sleeves. “Awful. Cathartic. I don’t know— This is quite a heavy movie. Not that bad for something that exploits the existential depression that is growing up.”

“Unfuck these guys?”

“Unfuck these guys,” said Robert, finishing his glass of whiskey.

Your neighbor stood. “Can I...sleep here? I’ll bring Betsy.”

Not so long afterwards, the two of you were on your bed. Robert’s heartbeat could be faintly heard as your hands absently roamed on his bare, broad, hairy chest. One of his hands supported his head while the other traced light patterns on your hair, your neck. Betsy was snoring lightly on the side of the room. There were no signs of whether he would talk or do anything for a while, but still you waited.

“I wonder what my mind would look like in that movie,” began Robert, finally.

“Cryptid Island.” You immediately answered, easily recalling all the things you knew and liked about your neighbor. “Betsy Island, Whittling Island. Knife Island.”

Robert hummed and added, “Alcohol Island. An all-you-can-drink theme park full of alcohols you can drink but never taste.”

Your eyes met his and your hands stopped moving. “…Is it still like that?”

“…I don’t think it will ever crumble,” answered Robert plainly, not evading the asking look. “Just desolate these days.”

“There’s more of you than that, Robert. Like Pineapple Pizza Island,” your tone was somber, “Or Bad Reality TV Island.”

“Bad Dad Island,” Robert murmured in a deadpan self-awareness. “Crash your cars, ignore your daughters, and make days pass into weeks while drinking your guilt and regret away. Optional one night stands available for that extra kick of escapism. Whee.”

Your breath was sharp, his honesty stung, and your arms wrapped around his waist a bit too tight. “Reconciliation Island,” you added, almost a soft whisper. “It’s new and small but you just know it’s growing to be the hottest ride ever. Nine out of ten doctors agree.”

Robert turned, around, wrapping his arms around your body, and softly kissed the top of your head. “I once thought I’d never feel true joy, again. And I was wrong. Guess it helps to accept that I was sad. And...to be poignant and stuff, thanks for helping me find my Sadness again.”

You climbed up slightly and gave Robert a light kiss. “You’re not alone anymore, Robert.”

 

*********************

**\+ I : Up, redux**

*********************

 

Compared to his first time watching the movie, Robert Small was a picture of serenity today. Hugging Betsy, he kept his eyes fixed to the screen, and nothing else. If anything, it felt like he was in his own personal bubble, and to some level it was comforting. That he was capable of staying still without jokes or any of his vices to ground him on. Just Betsy.

You were alone now, and you looked at Russell and reckoned how he would grow up _like Amanda_  and he would go to university _like Amanda_ and he’s leaving Carl _just like Amanda_  and- the dam broke through and _oh shit you’re crying and oh shit you’re doing this you’re crying._

And you remembered. You remembered watching the movie together with Amanda years ago after  _that_  happened and had been a wreck, sobbing and holding her close. You remembered waiting for the movie with Alex. You remembered Alex. You didn’t want to remember more but it really couldn’t be helped at this point. You felt your body being shifted and Robert just wordlessly held you, gently kissing your hair while you were the one sobbing.

You ended up missing the climax and the ending. It took Betsy snuggling into you and trying to climb into your face to make you chuckle in broken sobs, and simultaneously bringing you back to reality. You awkwardly laughed, trying to diffuse the situation. But the trembling you created when the older man approached closer made Betsy jump away from your lap. Robert started kissing your tears, your fingers, and every part of you he could reach. The moment you opened your eyes from the sensation, Robert’s lips greeted yours. At first it was one searing kiss, followed by a series of short, slow kisses that was slowly added up; he smiled as you slowly smiled, and your hands began cupping his cheeks, feeling the rough stubble.

You recognized the difference between Alex and Robert, and a part of you remembered the pile of content inside Carl’s house, now thrown away. And how Ellie’s chair and Carl’s remained as it was inside. Alex was real. Robert was real. The burdens weren’t the thing you should be holding on. And so you fly again.

The kisses temporarily stopped and Robert slightly backed away, leaving your nose to brush against his. “Okay, the dogs were cute. But Betsy’s cuter,” he murmured and his gaze was soft, lips curling in the sweetest smile, and you thought of how WALL-E looked at EVE.

"You’re not... saying anything?” you asked, a bit shy.

"You watched me cry a lot these days. I’m just glad to see you not immune to Pixar.” He ruffled your hair, and leaned forward again, kisses now more frantic.

He continued to stoke the flames of desire with each kiss you gave and returned, and his hands began sneaking up your shirt, exploring your back and torso. Your hands started to run through brown and white hair, holding a patch of them. Bodies were adjusted for maximum exposure. Your body sang in need and it called for Robert, his arms, his body, his thickness—

Robert abruptly stood, and you let out a frustrated, needy groan. He was flustered and hard but grinning as he approached Betsy _(fuck, you forgot about Betsy)_. Picking her up with one hand, he grabbed his leather jacket with another. “You know what watching this make me want to do?”

“…….eh..?” _You? Pretty please with cherry on top?_

“Hunting, I’ll be back in thirty. Take care of that.” he glanced to your own bulging pants and giggled like a teen. You couldn’t help but match his giggles, feeling free and excited and all the sudden, young again.

“Don’t make me wait too long or I’ll honk,” added Robert lightly as he walked himself out.

Before finally leaving, he turned one last time, eyes meeting yours, a warm, bright smile staying like the bright sunny sky. “Thanks for the adventure, now go have another one, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> Finding Nemo, WALL-E, Up, Brave, and Inside Out are Pixar's creations, and all (tearjerking) credits are due to their respective creators.
> 
> My first fic in this account ;__; Thanks for @TunaBabee and @qvarries for uploading my fics previously ;__;  
> And a special beloved thanks for @glittermilk and @RebelMage for being very good beta readers AAAAAAH seriously my grammar sucks
> 
> Also, as with my other fics, this is inspired by the exposeph Discord. Thank you guys and ilu all


End file.
